Solid state imaging devices, including charge coupled devices (CCD) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensors, have commonly been used in photo-imaging applications. A CMOS imager circuit includes a focal plane array of pixels, each one of the pixels including a photosensor, i.e., a photosensitive region, for example, a photogate, photoconductor or a photodiode for accumulating photo-generated charge in the specified portion of the substrate. Each pixel has a charge storage region, formed on or in the substrate, which is connected to the gate of an output transistor that is part of a readout circuit. The charge storage region may be constructed as a floating diffusion region. In some imager circuits, each pixel may include at least one electronic device such as a transistor for transferring charge from the photosensor to the storage region and one device, also typically a transistor, for resetting the storage region to a predetermined charge level prior to charge transference.
In a CMOS imager, the active elements of a pixel perform the functions of: (1) photon to charge conversion; (2) accumulation of image charge; (3) resetting the storage region to a known state; (4) transfer of charge to the storage region; (5) selection of a pixel for readout; and (6) output and amplification of signals representing pixel reset level and pixel charge. Photo charge may be amplified when it moves from the initial charge accumulation region to the storage region. The charge at the storage region is typically converted to a pixel output voltage by a source follower output transistor.
Examples of CMOS imaging sensors, processing steps thereof, and detailed descriptions of the functions of various CMOS elements of an imaging sensor are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,630; U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,868; U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,366; U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,652; U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,524; U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,205; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,591, all of which are assigned to Micron Technology, Inc., and hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In solid state imagers, the use of microlenses significantly improves the photosensitivity of the image sensor by collecting incident light from a large light collecting area and focusing the light onto a small photosensitive region of an underlying pixel. A microlens is generally formed having a curved shaped on a planarized region over the photosensitive area of a pixel. After passing through the planarized region, the incident light is typically filtered by an associated color filter as the light travels to the photosensitive region. Each pixel can have its own associated color filter.
As the size of image sensor arrays and pixel photosensors continue to decrease, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide a microlens capable of focusing incident light rays onto the photosensors. This problem is due in part to the increased difficulty in constructing a microlens that has the optimal focal characteristics for the increasingly smaller photosensors.
Conventional technology forms a curved shaped microlens from specific types of photoresist materials patterned as squares or circles which are provided over respective pixels. The patterned photoresist material is heated during manufacturing to obtain the curved shaped microlens.
Microlens shaping and fabrication through heating and melting microlens material becomes increasingly difficult as microlens structures decrease in size. Previous approaches to control microlens shaping and fabrication do not provide sufficient control to ensure optical properties such as focal characteristics, radius of curvature of the microlens or other parameters needed to provide a desired focal effect for smaller microlens designs. Consequently, image sensors with smaller sized microlenses have difficulty in achieving high color fidelity and acceptable signal-to-noise ratios.